Nanahu (my way)
by CasiNight
Summary: Basically, how it would've ended if I had written the episode. Danny's injured, Steve ACTUALLY comes to the rescue, and Amber is a jerk. Based off of season 5 episode Nanahu.


**This episode made me angry. All the "teasers" said that Steve was going to come to the rescue, but there was no coming to the rescue! He got a call from the hospital and it didn't even show any interaction between the two! I mean, yes, that phone call was priceless when Steve's eyes went wide and he looked like a piece of his heart was dying, but still. NOT ENOUGH. **

**Anyways, I wrote this in an anger infused frenzy on the night of the episode and then finished off the last few paragraphs today. It's very AU, as far as the ending goes, so I hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. I hate Amber, so if you like her, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Danny. Danny!" Amber called, her hands on Danny's shoulders as she tried to pry him off of her ex. Danny finally stopped and she pulled him up, not noticing the movements that were coming from her ex. "Come on. I've gotta get you to the hospital."

She pulled him up and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, effectively turning their back on the dangerous psycho. That was when he attacked.

He dragged Danny off of Amber, throwing him to the ground and her to the side. "You think you can take her away from me?!" He kicked Danny in the ribs, forcing him on his back. "She doesn't love you!" He raised his foot and brought it down on Danny's side, causing Danny to cry out and attempt to roll and protect himself. Amber's ex didn't let him, shoving him onto his back again. "You dumb!" Kick. "Stupid!" Stomp. "Pig!"

He brought his foot down on Danny's side one last time before Amber shot forward, dragging him away and cupping his face with her hands. "Please. Stop. It's ok. I've thought about it. I've come to realize that I don't love him. I . . ." She swallowed shakily, forcing the words out as she glanced behind him at a bleeding Danny. "I love you. Can we just leave. I don't want to be here anymore."

Her ex looked at her, before he smiled, blood marring his features and turning his crazy look into an even more malicious one. "Ok, babe. Let's go. I know the perfect spot where we can hang out before we leave the island. I already bought the tickets." He grabbed her by the arm, a little rougher than necessary, and began to drag her towards the door.

Danny watched from the ground, clutching his side as blood leaked quickly between his fingers. It hadn't been bleeding too bad before, but after the stomps and the kicks . . . he was pretty sure he felt something tear. He watched him drag Amber around the side of the house and the sound of an engine starting soon followed. Groaning, he pulled himself up and tried to stand, failing miserably and falling back down, crying out again. _Phone . . . Steve . . . _

The thought of Amber with that psycho gave Danny the incentive that he needed to push himself up and into action. He stumbled his way into the kitchen and searched the wreckage, finally finding his phone behind the counter, under the ledge.

He fell down to it, watching his blood drip onto the floor as he pulled up the speed dial and pressing one. His vision was starting to fade and he fell to the floor, the phone falling next to him on the floor. He last ounce of strength was used pressing the speaker button on the screen.

Steve stepped out of the truck, following the rest of the team on their journey towards the front door. The number sprang up as Danny's and he immediately had a pang of fear. With the earlier inquiry about Danny and Amber and now this. It wasn't a good sign.

"Hey, Danny. What's up? I can't-."

"Steve?" The voice that interrupted him was weak and breathy sounding. "Steve . . . Amber . . . her ex . . . Help."

"Danny? Danny?!" At this point, Steve had attracted the attention of the rest of the team.

"Steve? What's wrong?" Kono asked, moving slowly towards him.

"Can you guys handle this?" Steve asked, moving slowly away and towards his truck. "It's Danny. I gotta go."

He didn't wait for an answer and instead just jumped into his truck and drove off, flying at top speed towards the place that Danny had told him that he was taking Amber. "Danny?" Steve asked timidly into his phone. "Danny, come on, buddy." There was no answer.

He quickly arrived outside of the house and tore into the driveway, slamming his door shut and running around the back, finding a cart smashed over and blood covering the ground. "Danny?" He continued further into the house, following the trail of blood that was leading Steve behind the counter. Two feet were coming out from behind the counter and Steve quickly rushed around, dropping to knees beside his partner. He rolled his friend over into his arms and pulled him close, pressing a hand against his side and jostling him gently with his other arm. "Danny? Danny, can you hear me?"

Danny's eyes slowly opened before squinching shut again in pain. "Steve? He took Amber. You have to . . . to help Amber. He's got her."

"Ok, Danny. We'll get her back, don't worry. Did he do this to you?" Steve asked, trying to get information, but Danny's eyes were starting to close again and he went limp in Steve's arms. "Danny? Danny!" Not wasting a moment, he stood, Danny still in his arms, and strode quickly towards the door. He reached his truck and drove as quickly as he could, casting nervous glances at Danny the entire ride. He reached the hospital and pulled Danny out of the passenger seat, rushing inside immediately, Danny draped limply in his arms. He was soon swarmed by nurses and doctors and he found that Danny was soon gone, leaving Steve alone in the waiting room with nothing to prove that it had actually happened except a blood stain on his shirt. After taking a few deep breaths and running blood discolored hands through his hair, Steve sat down and waited for news.

* * *

In the time that it had taken for the doctor to come out and see Steve, Steve had called Chin, caught up on everything that had happened while he was gone and fill the rest of the team in on what had happened to Danny. He'd gotten a call not five minutes before the doctor came that was Chin telling Steve that they had saved Amber and that her ex was currently behind bars awaiting a trial. Amber was on her way to the hospital to meet Steve.

Steve looked up and saw the doctor walking his way, so he stood and met him half-way. "Commander McGarrett I presume?"

"Yeah, doc. How is he?" Steve said, nervously wringing his hands.

"It might take some time, but he'll be ok. He's lost a lot of blood and he's suffering from low blood pressure and anemia, but he will recover. He's resting right now. The nurse will come get you shortly to take you to him." The doctor smiled and shook Steve's hand before walking away.

Steve smiled and nodded, before taking a deep breath and sinking back down into a chair before trying to control his racing heart rate. _He's gonna be ok. He's gonna be ok. He's gonna be-._

His musings were interrupted by the appearance of Amber rushing into the waiting room. "Steve? Where's Danny? Is he ok?"

Steve stood and looked down at Amber, hiding his bloodied hands in his pockets. "Yeah, he's going to be ok. Doc said that it might take some time, but he'll be ok. What happened?"

"My ex . . . I didn't think that he knew where I was." Amber said, wrapping her arms protectively around herself.

"Well, he did." Steve said, rolling his eyes.

Amber looked up, suddenly angry. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't tell him, Amber," Steve said, being very blunt and in Amber's face. "He could've died because you didn't tell him. As it is, it'll take him awhile to get back to normal. Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't know how he would react. I . . . I thought he'd leave me." Amber said, tears springing to her eyes.

Steve realized that he'd pushed too hard and he'd hurt the woman that Danny cared about. Immediately, he felt guilty and he pulled her into a hug, holding her as tears poured down her face. He felt a few slip down his own, but he held most of them back. He released her when the nurse came and allowed her to go see Danny first. He knew that later, he would probably have to apologize, but he was still to angry right now and he couldn't even look at her without anger welling up inside him.

Sitting back down in one of the stiff waiting room chairs, he waited for Amber to return or for the team to appear, whatever happened first. Eventually, it was Amber who appeared first and Steve stood to meet her at the entrance to the waiting room.

She sighed, eyes not meeting Steve's. "I'm gonna go home and get cleaned up, get changed. Can you- Can you sit with him for awhile?"

Steve nodded, still not daring to speak. _Why would she ever think that I wouldn't sit with him. This is my partner. _Amber nodded in response and walked away, not looking back as she watched the passing tiles of the floor.

Steve watched her leave, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. _There's still something very wrong. What else is she hiding?_

Walking down the hallway, he found where Danny was being kept, without having to ask, and took a seat on the swivel examination stool next to the bed.

Danny was pale and weak looking, breathing slowly with a hint of pain on his face. "Danny?" Steve dared to ask. "Danny, can you hear me?"

Danny's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at his partner, smiling. "Hey, babe. How did the case go?"

Steve smiled. "It went great, buddy. It's all settled now. Case closed and another bad guy behind bars."

A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked his partner up and down. "How are you doin', Danny?"

"Aww, I'm alright. Did Amber leave?" Danny asked, looking around the ICU.

_Why can't he see that she's bad news? _"Yeah. She left, buddy. Listen, Danny, I-."

"I broke up with her . . ."

"You what?"

"I broke up with her. She . . . She lied to me, Steve. How could I ever trust her again? I can't . . . I can't have her around Grace and not trust her." Danny sighed and Steve had the impulse to put his hand on Danny's arm. "I probably could've handled it better, but . . . I just couldn't trust her."

"That's your choice, Danny. You don't need to explain it, least of all to me. I can't say that my love life is anything stellar." Steve gave Danny's arm a squeeze and smiled at his partner. "Don't worry, Danny. You did good."

Danny smiled, fighting off the exhaustion that was apparent. "By the way, babe. Thanks for coming and getting me."

"Anytime, Danno. Anytime."

* * *

**How was it? And yes, this means that Amber is officially gone in any other stories I write unless my plot specifically calls for her. But, they probably won't. Please tell me how I did with a review!**

**And for those of you reading my other stories, don't worry. I haven't abandoned those. :)**

**Have a great week!**

**P.S. Can we just talk about how Amber murdered someone!? She didn't even do it out of self-defense! At that point, he was no threat to her! She could get protection! But no. LETS JUST RUN OVER HIM! It made me angry. **


End file.
